


Perfect Night

by LampreyKasuKatsu



Series: Maelstrom inside you [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, It's mostly just fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampreyKasuKatsu/pseuds/LampreyKasuKatsu
Summary: If he stayed, any places felt like home.





	Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally a midnight fic. you can really tell how scattered my brain is. good night and pls enjoy.
> 
> (i love leo so much goddammit)

* * *

Leo was like the moon, once you took your eyes off him, he changed, or disappeared.

  
Changing was fine, disappearing time to time was kind of fine, but _Gone_ was not fine.

A cold chill clinged onto his spine everytime Leo was absent. It's like a part of him recognized those days Knights marched without their King too well. Those hideous days the Knights were struggling just to survive, and their King was tearing himself apart in a random dark room where no one can see, nor save him.  
Sena's still scared that it'd happen again, still so, _so_ scared that he will lost _Leo_ all over again.

"What are you writting about?"

Tonight he's not afraid, though. With Leo sitting in the studio as if nothing has changed, humming and composing songs like he always did, it felt like coming home.  
Leo didn't answer immediately, but Sena didn't mind it because _Leo_ and _immediate answer_ were never anywhere near each other.

So, He waited.

Talking would do nothing, but chase Leo's _inspiration_ away, and that would turn his king into an absolute mess of self-depreciation, muttering something about _can't write_ , or _I'm so useless_ under his breath when he thought no one could hear them, but when he _knew_ someone was listening, he'd just laugh. And it's not the kind of laugh Sena, or any member of Knights would take as happiness.

Hollowed, faked, and pained. That's all it sounded like.

He almost felt hurted physically when he was there to hear it, even _Ritsu_ had scurnched his face up and told _Ou_ - _sama_ to _just drop the act, we're not buying anything here._

Even the one who was sleeping all the time was not ignorant enough to believe the lies their king was feeding them. Ha. And the Stupid King still thought he was putting up a nice-enough front they could never look through.

Of course, Knights noticed how _off_ Leo was each day. They noticed when he didn't eat, yet said he did, or when he was having a bad day, yet he told them _this morning is so wonderful, ah! inspiration!_

To be honest, it's ridiculous.

The way Leo _actually_ expected them to believe his _oh_ _I am_ _just_ _so_ _happy_ _all_ _the_ _time~_ was ridiculous to the point that Sena simply couldn't stand it, because he could hear so many, _too_ many hidden, unsaid words under those pointless rambles.  
  
Leo yelled, "I love you!", but all he could hear was his soft, sad voice whispering _, "I wish you would love me"_

  
He hated the idea of someone hurting his King to the breaking point where Leo just couldn't believe someone would actually love _him_ anymore with a passion.  
The way he thought he's not loved by _anyone_ was absolutely, unbearably ridiculous, but Sena had to begrudgingly admit that it did make sense.

It made sense why Leo always pushed his expectation down, always stayed quiet about what he really wanted to say.

If he didn't hope, he wouldn't be hurted.

"Did you say anything, Sena?"

At the dead of night, Leo's voice was soft, leveled, and calm as if the crazy person he was during the day had never existed.  
His green eyes were sharp and clear, almost appeared to be glowing under the tender touch of moonlight.

_His king was just gorgeous._

"I was saying that the moon is bright tonight"

Leo made a humming noise in the back of his throat, then surprisingly, continued the conversation.  
"Sweet moonlight, huh?"  
"No, more like _my_ dear moonlight", Sena almost scowled at himself for how cheesy that line sounded, but Leo was smiling, a good, delicate, _sincere_ smile that wasn't so blinding, but so _pure_ that it made his heart throbed. Sena didn't want to ruin this perfect night just yet.

"You sounded like the you before you became this big, mean bully"  
"And you sounded like you're actually sane for the first time in years, Ou-sama"  
Leo laughed at that, a genuine sound that made the darkest shadow in this room shone a little bit brighter.

           And oh, how  _badly_ had he missed this.

"I'd rather keep your idiot, happy self than your genious, crazy brain,you know"

He spitted that out, finally, choking on the words he has wanted to say for a long time, since the first day he realized how much his king believe that the _only_ thing in him that deserved love were his songs.

Leo just hummed. His hand stopped. then he moved again.

" _Dear moonlight, don't shine your light upon me,_  what do you think about the line?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Your expression was so~easy to read, that's all"

  
This time, Sena sighed, sinking himself into his own thought, and constant fear.

(Don't shine too bright, because I'm afraid you'll burn out and disappear)

The room was quiet again, so he glanced out to the deep blue sky, all beautiful stars were barely visible when the full moon was sitting on its midnight throne like the king of the night world.

Leo muttered something to himself, probably didn't mean to be heard, but Sena caught the words anyway.

" _Nights are always perfect with you_ _"_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pun intended


End file.
